This essentially is a continuing project, guided by the continuing experience of the medical principals and the continuing development especially in computing. The purpose of this work is to optimize physics, computer based and technical support for a brain implant protocol. In particular, it aims at optimization of the chain of procedures comprising patient data acquisition, treatment planning, including optimal delineation of the target, determination of the number of radioactive sources, their strength and position, and determination of the surgical mechanical positioning devices and the further development and adaptation of locally developed computer programs, with emphasis on versatile imaging as a basis for optimization of irregular implants.